


Maybe Drunk Mess-Ups Aren't So Bad Afterall

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidental drunkness, Cheating, Drinking, Drunk Kisses, Drunk Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Freewood - Freeform, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Mavin, Multi, OT6, RageHappy, Raywood, Secret Relationship, Someone spiked the punch, accidently though, coughcough Miles, drunk ray, drunk ryan, its 12:30 and this was originally just a layout prompt thing, micheoff, that turned into a real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone spiked the punch, causing Ryan and Ray to accidently get drunk. Ryan's dating Gavin, but let's face it—<br/>They all wanna bang each other anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Drunk Mess-Ups Aren't So Bad Afterall

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a me wanting to write down the idea I had for a story. It ended up with me writting the whole story until 12:30 am, tired as shit. I hope you enjoy.

Burnie's house was filled with people, most drunk, few sober. The music was steadily streaming out from hidden speakers around the house, providing background for the partying crowd.

Most of the Rooster Teeth employees were already there, minus a few who couldn't make it or were a little bit late.

Gavin was already tipsy when Ryan, who he was secretly dating, showed up.

Ryan was pretty reluctant from the moment he got there, walking in and seeing Gavin hanging all over Michael immediately. Gavin was always handsy when drunk though, everyone was aware of that. So he decided to ignore it and try to have fun.   
Gavin perked up when he noticed Ryan had arrived, detaching himself from his boi and clinging to his boyfriend instead. But due to Gavin's short attention span, he didn't stay glued to Ryan very long before he was back with Michael doing some something stupid (drunkenly kissing after slamming shots, shh) much to Ryan's disappointment.

 

Ray showed up not long after, immediately seeking out Ryan. Ray had a huge crush on Ryan, which was anything but unrequited. Even though Ryan was secretly dating Gavin, he still had feelings for the other lad as well. Gavin had just beat Ray to it.

They chatted for a while before wandering over to the table of food and drinks, each grabbing a cup of punch.

 

Unbeknownst to them, _someone_ (Miles, completely by accident when Brandon bumped into him, causing him to spill the bottle of liquor into the punch bowl) had spiked the punch. Ray and Ryan drank at least three cups of it before Ryan realized something wasn't right. But after two more cups of punch, he found the two of them stumbling around and giggling like maniacs in the backyard, realizing it was the punch that did it.

 

It was Burnie that found Ryan and Ray heatedly making out behind a tree somewhere out back, gagging and laughing at the two.

"For the love of gawd, please do not jizz on my lawn," Burnie said before leaving the two alone.

 

Ray and Ryan, both being too drunk to realize what the fuck they were doing, and on Ryan's behalf, too drunk to realize that what he was doing was wrong, continued to sloppily make out against the wall.

 

Burnie walked back into his house, only being stopped by Gavin and Geoff.

"'Sup with the face, Burns?" Geoff slurred drunkenly.

Burnie muttered something about "R & R Connection connecting a little bit too much in his backyard" and continued to walk away.

Gavin was alerted by that, but Geoff just laughed it off.  
Being totally hammered and unaware of Gavin and Ryan's relationship, he decided it was a good idea to drag the rest of the crew out back to spy on them and Gavin, being drunk enough to where the issue with his boyfriend didn't really sink in, let Geoff drag him off to find Michael and Jack.

_____________

 

Geoff and Jack, being the two parental-like figures of the group, and the most observant, knew and talked about the six of them and the feelings they had for each other. 

Jack and Geoff had been a close, affectionate pair from the start, always open with each other and able to read each other like the back of their hands. When Geoff started having feelings for Gavin a few years after taking the lad in, Jack was the first to know. When the same happened with Jack and Michael, Geoff knew immediately. Although, when Geoff admitted to being very drawn to Michael too, he was a tad bit surprised when Jack said he adored Gavin also.

Thus the polyamorous plan began.

 

Only the plan didn't stop there. When Ray and Ryan joined AH, Jack and Geoff grew very fond of them too. They noticed the lads took a liking to them as well, and figured they might as well add them to the plan.

Michael was the first to be told of the plan, due to the lads inability to hold himself back from jumping his boss after a while. After getting together with him, Geoff told him about the plan and Michael just grinned from ear to ear.

 

They were planning on talking to Ryan or Gavin about it next, but between all the work they had to do, they hadn't had a chance to get around to it before the party. So when Geoff told Jack and Michael about Ray and Ryan making out, they saw it as a good sign.

___________

 

They were all drunk, mischievous balls of smiles and giggles, eager to spy on their friends. The giggling died off quickly as they went, though.

Once they were outside and near where Burnie had pointed to when telling of the two men kissing, they heard yelling. It was only then that they realized Gavin had not been following them.

 

Gavin was squawking offendedly, eyes full of tears and shock as he yelled at his boyfriend.

"What the bloody hell, Ryan! Why would you–... Oh my gawd, are you bloody drunk? For christ sake, what the hell is even happening!?"

The three other men rounded the corner, confused by Gavin's upsetness. Geoff approached the lad, asking what the fuck was wrong, instantly concerned at the tears in Gavin's eyes.

"These bloody idiots! They're DRUNK, Geoff! My boyfriend is drunk and making out with one of my best friends! How the hell did this happen?!" He shrieked.

All but Gavin and Ryan's eyes went wide, surprised by his outburst.

"Wait, what?! You guys are already dating?!" Michael asked, exasperated. "And earlier you, when we did shots, you—! When you were already dating Ryan?!"

Gavin ignored him, and everyone else for that matter. He huffed, wiping at his eyes before the tears could fall and rushed into the house. He was too drunk to deal with this, and he was not about to cry in front of everyone.

 

The rest of them stood there in shock and confusion for a moment before Geoff finally spoke up.

"Wait... Drunk? Why are you two drunk? You don't drink!" He said, voice cracking.

Ray spoke up first, teetering slightly.  
"Someone spiked the punch, dude. I had like, five cups, 'n Ry had like, what, three?" He nudged Ryan, who was leaning against the wall still, silent and frowning.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah about three. Uh, listen, I– I'm really sorry, I need to go find Gavin..." He mumbled, shame casting over him after Gavin's outburst snapped him back to reality and he realized what he did. 

He lurched forward off the wall to go search for his boyfriend, only to remember how drunk he was and, thankfully, falling into Jack's arms.   
His head was spinning, making him groan at his uselessness.

Jack held him up, sending a worried look to Geoff, knowing that the other Gent would understand what he was thinking.

"Uh, Geoff? Should we...?" Jack trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah I think that's a good idea. I mean, gotta happen sooner or later, right?" Geoff rubbed his hands over his face, trying his best to sober up some.

"Wait, are we telling them now? Should I go find Gav?" Michael said, walking over to Ray and slinging his arm around the confused Puerto Rican.

"What are you guys talkin' about? Tell us what? Oh my gawd are you going to tell us the punch wasn't actually spiked and we're just crazy? That's fucking r—" Ray rambled, drunkenly.

Michael, Jack, and Geoff laughed, Michael silencing the youngest of the crew with a kiss. 

Ray's eyes went wide for a second before he just went with it, closing his eyes. Michael pulled away after a moment, Ray chasing after his mouth with a dazed look.

"Wha–? What the hell? Now I'm just confused. You guys are dicks," Ray pouted, leaning into Michael's side, both for the need of the lad's touch and also for support.

 

They laughed again, extremely amused by the intoxicated man. 

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, confused as well.   
"What the fuck is happening? Seriously, I think I'd be confused even if I wasn't drunk," Ryan said, now leaning against Jack as the man kept him from stumbling off to find his boyfriend.

Geoff took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, trying to wipe his nerves away.  
"Okay, assholes. We like you— all of us. Like, we want to bang you and kiss you and take you on dates and shit. Together. Like all six of us. 'S that okay?" Geoff asked as gently as he could, hope in his eyes.

Ray and Ryan were silent for a moment, before Ray finally spoke up.  
"Sooo like... You wanna have an orgy, 's what you're sayin'?"

They laughed, again, Geoff nodding his head. "Yeah, sure, technically. More like a polyamorous thing, but same concept I guess. Just with more cuddles 'n shit."

"What about Gavin?" Ryan finally said.

"Him too. We'll go find him and explain it to him too. We wanted to tell you sooner, but y'know. Shit got busy," Jack answered. 

Ryan nodded his head slowly, a look of consideration crossing his face.  
"Yeah... Okay, yeah I'd like that. I'm in. 'S'long as Gavin's okay with it."

The three of them smiled, happy that the man took their offer.

"Ray? What about you, buddy?" Geoff looked over at the Puerto Rican, laughing as he noticed the man drooling slightly and nodding off on Michael's shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure, I'm down. More snuggles 'n people to drive me places. Sounds pretty sweet," he smirked, laying his head back down on Michael's shoulder and closing his eyes.

The five of them chuckled, fondness taking over. The mood was broken after a moment though, Ryan speaking up sheepishly.

"So uh... We should go find Gavin now, right?"

"Oh, shit, right! Yeah, we should probably do that," Geoff said. "C'mon, can you guys walk without falling on your faces?"

Ryan nodded, blinking a few times and rubbing at his face in an attempt to sober up.

 

"'M tired. Michael, carry me?" Ray mumbled.

Michael laughed, tightening his arm around the sleepy lad. "Fuck no, you lazy shit. Just lean on me and I'll walk with you, m'kay?"

"Fiiine," Ray sighed dramatically, gripping onto Michael's shirt.

Geoff clapped his hands together once, smiling.  
"Alright— Let's go find our British idiot, and hopefully new boyfriend."

________________

 

Approximately fifteen minutes and two bottles of water later, Ryan found Gavin curled up in one of Burnie's guest rooms, sipping from a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. 

"Gavin? Are you okay?" Ryan asked quietly, slowly making his way towards the man as if he were a frightened animal.

Gavin jumped, choking on the liquor and coughing. He held his hand up in attempt to shoo the gent away when he crouched down and rubbed his back as he spluttered.

"Bloody hell, you scared the shit outta me. Eff off, Ryan, you bloody bastard..." He slurred after the coughing stopped.

Ryan's face dropped even more, shame and regret evident.  
"Gav... Please, just listen to me.. I didn't know– the punch had alcohol in it and I drank like five cups, I was drunk, I'm sorry—"

"S'doesn't bloody matter that you were drunk, Ry! You still did it! You knew it was Ray, Ryan... 'N you did it anyway.." Gavin said, voice getting quieter as he went on.

"I know... I'm sorry. I know I did it, but I wouldn't have if I wasn't drunk. You know that, Gavin."

Gavin continued to pout, taking a swig from the bottle of whiskey.  
Ryan tried pulling the bottle away but gave up when Gavin began to whine loudly.

"Babe, please.. I need to talk to you about something, but I don't want you to be mad at me when we tell you..." Ryan pleaded.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, glancing up suspiciously at Ryan.  
" 'We'?"

Ryan pursed his lips nervously, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.  
"Er, yeah... Uhh.. It's kinds hard to explain. Just please hear us out, babe, please?" He begged.

When Gavin just stared at him, eyes glazed over, Ryan sighed and stood up.  
"Stay here. I'll be right back."

 

Ryan returned a few moments later with the other four men, all a little more sober than before. They crowded into the room, Geoff approaching Gavin first.  
He crawled up to him on the floor, taking the bottle from the Brit and taking a sip himself before pulling the lad into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, buddy... You alright?" Geoff asked softly, petting Gavin's messy hair.

Gavin curled into the man, comforted by the warm touch. He hummed in response, eyes hooded slightly.

"Listen, Gavvers.. We wanna talk to you about something, okay?" Michael said, pulling Ray over to the two men and huddling close to them.

Ryan and Jack sat across from them, a little bit away but still in touching distance. Jack reached his hand out and rubbed Gavin's knee reassuringly.

When Gavin nodded for them to go on, Geoff spoke softly above him.  
"Listen, buddy.. We like you. The five of us agreed to be together, like in a relationship. And we want you in it too, if you want to be... Would you be okay with that, Gav?"

Gavin blinked, looking up at Geoff with his eyebrows knitted together.  
"All of us? Like a... Whad'ya call it, ah... Poly.. A polya-thing?" 

"A polyamorous relationship. Yes, exactly, that's what we were thinking. Would you be interested?" Jack said, giving Gavin a hopeful look.

Gavin slowly smiled, giggling quietly. "Yeah.. Yeah sure, why not? I already kissed Micool, and I've seen Geoff's knob plenty of times before— I like you lot, yeah."

They all laughed, smiling with relief. Jack and Ryan moved closer, wrapping their arms around Ray and Michael.

"Wait....You kissed Michael?" Ryan spoke up.

Gavin's eyes went wide, cheeks going pink. "Uh-uhm, well... I uh- maybe? Uhh—" he spluttered.

Ryan gave him a hard look for a second, rolling his eyes and smiling gently at the lad after. "Geezus, Gavin. You were mad at _me_ for kissing Ray, yet you kissed Michael? You're a dick. But.. I guess I'll forgive you if you forgive me?" 

"Yeah.. Sorry, Rye-bread," Gavin laughed sheepishly.

"Hey, we can all kiss each other and not get mad now! S'not cheating if you're in on it, right?" Ray said.

"True, Ray, true. We should try that out tonight," Michael laughed, winking at the lad. 

"My place? Uber cab to my big king-sized bed, since we're all fuckin' drunk?" Geoff grinned.

They all let out sounds of agreement, laughing and cuddling up together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated. Hope you liked it, lovely.


End file.
